Missing in Action
Overview *'Prerequisite':' None' *'Quest Giver: 'Fralia Grey-Mane *'Reward:' Random enchanted weapon *'Reputation Gain': N/A Background Thorald Gray-Mane is missing, and the Grey-Manes know that he can be found and rescued. Overview Help the Grey-Manes retreive Thorald Grey-Mane from Northwatch Keep. Walkthough Start the quest by speaking to Fralia Grey-Mane , in Whiterun. She will tell you that her son is alive, regardless of what anyone says, and that she would like to discuss it in private, at her home. Once there, you will be approached by Avulstein, who will explain how their brother, Thorald, is still alive, and that they want him found, and they would like any proof that you could bring to them to help the case. Follow the marker to the Battle-Born house and go in the back door (the front is locked), and pick up the book on the table that is marked "Imperial Missive". It will state that Thorald has been taken prisoner and relocated to Northwatch Keep by the Thalmor. After choosing whether to go alone, or with Avulstein's group, head to Northwatch Keep, where you will assault the Northwatch Guards to gain access to the inner area. Once in, you must fight your way through waves of the guards, which can be very difficult if unprepared, while navigating through the corridors and rooms. Proceed through until you get to the prison area. You will find a room with an interrogator in it, who will attack you as soon as he catches on to your presence. Kill him, and Thorald Grey-Mane is chained to the wall in the back of the room. Now free him, and he will grab a nearby weapon to help protect himself. Now start making your way out of the dungeon. If you looted the Northwatch Keep Key off of the interrogator, you can just head out the door to the right side of the corridor you entered in. If not, you can trek back the long way through the door. After exiting, Thorald will thank you for saving him. He will then explain that it is not safe for him to return to Whiterun, for the Thalmer will be after him now, He states that he will join the ranks of the Stormcloaks to blend in, and gives the player a message to pass on to his mother. He then parts ways. Once you approach Fralia Grey-Mane with the news of his survival, she will ask you to prove it to her. You then recite the message that Thorald gave you. "Suffer the winter's cold wind, for it bears aloft next summer's seed". She will thank you for bringing her the peace of knowing that her son is alive and safe, and not locked up in a prison cell. She then gives you your reward, and the quest is complete. {C} {C} {C **If you have trouble with the brat calling the guards to get you kicked out, complete this quest after killing the dragon, at which point you will be able to influence the guards. Bugs *After obtaining the evidence and speaking to Avulstein, there is a dialogue option that allows the player to seek a diplomatic solution to release Tharold. A unique quest option, 'Find a Way to Release Tharold From Custody' will appear in the player's journal, but no quest markers aside from that at Northwatch will appear on the map. If the player attacks any Thalmar at Northwatch or attempts to sneak past them, this quest option will be failed and replaced with the simple command to attack and free Tharold. The likely intended destination for this quest line is the Thalmar Headquarters in Solitude, but this room contains no NPCs. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim